The Forbidden Fruit
by CarcinogenRush
Summary: Gemma, Felicity, and Ann have all gone to Gemma's house for Christmas. Kartik is back in employment, and they can't seem to stay away. An innocent trip to the realms brings Kartik along as well. But how is this?
1. Mischievous Snowballs

Felicity, Ann and I sit, throwing snowballs at each other. It is a new Christmas season. The sun is shining bright. We shriek like madwomen as snow catches under our hoods and drips down our backs. We are most unladylike at the present moment, all trouble forgotten. A snowball slams into my head, and I trip back. I look over and Ann, who stands, looking innocent, and over at Felicity, who lies in the snow, laughing. That's friendship. The shock wears off and I join in.

I sneak behind Ann and dump snow down her back. She screeches and jumps around, trying to shake the snow out of her dress. And then I feel cold running down _my_ dress. I scream and turn around. Felicity holds a snowball, a mischievous look upon her face. I run at her and launch a snowball at her. She grabs at my jacket sleeve before falling, and we topple backwards, roaring with laughter. Ann comes to stand next to me, and we exchange a sly glance.

I scoop snow into my hand while Ann distracts Felicity. As soon as Felicity has looked away, I shove it down her collar. The throwing of snowballs resumes and we begin screeching again. My hair comes loose and my curls fall into my face in disarray. Felicity plants a handful of snow on my head, and it slowly melts, soaking my hair and dripping into my face. In return, I throw two snowballs at her. I am hit in the back, and see Ann again. The three of us scoop snow up, run at each other, and throw it around simultaneously. As we are covered by it, we all fall backwards, laughing.

I look over toward the edge of the forest and see a tall, dark figure there. As suddenly as I have seen it, it disappears. My mind quickly goes to Kartik, now our carriage driver once again, but then I see that it is father. He has come to bring us back to the house for lunch. He is no longer the drug-addict that I had come to know last year. No. He is now cured, a pure and sober man. He has his wedding ring, in its proper place again. Father and I exchange warm smiles. Felicity, Ann and I stand up. They quickly brush their skirts off.

"Miss Worthington, Miss Bradshaw, Gemma," he greets us. "Your grandmother demanded that I come and get you for lunch." We groan. "Yes, I know-I don't like being locked up with her, either," father jokes. We laugh at that, knowing that was what we were thinking. We walk back, chatting animatedly as we go. As we pass the stable house, I see Kartik sitting and reading a book. He nods at me politely, and I nod back.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kartik," I say. He smiles and I return it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Doyle. Good afternoon, Miss Worthington, Miss Bradshaw, Mr. Doyle," he adds. They all nod at him. I hold back for a moment. My father, Felicity, and Ann stop.

"Gemma, are you coming?" Ann asks.

"In a moment," I say, thinking quickly. "You go ahead." I toss my glove towards Kartik discreetly. "I seem to have lost a glove." They look at me a last time and then continue walking. The moment they are out of my sight, I duck into the stables.

"Gemma," he begins. He pushes my curls out of my face. My skin tingles under his touch. We lean in towards each other, almost close enough to kiss. His breath is warm on my face. Then Felicity hollers,

"Gemma! Let's go!" We hear her stomping back and I quickly jump up, grabbing my glove as I do.

"Coming!" I call. Kartik takes my hand and suffices by kissing it. I touch his face tenderly and then call, "I've found it!" I run back towards father, Ann, and Felicity. I look back once more and see Kartik watching me as I go.

* * *

Thomas walks in to lunch late. My grandmama gives him a disparaging look. Ann's eyes light up as he walks past her.

"Thomas," grandmama begins, "Where on earth have you been? You'd best have a good explanation."

"Now, now, let the boy alone," my father says. Tom shoots him a grateful look. I shoot him a look and he mouths, _Later_. I nod slightly and we continue eating. My grandmother clicks her tongue but says no more. Silence washes over us, leaving me to my thoughts. I think of nothing except Kartik. The way his breath felt on my face, the way his lips had felt on my hand... suddenly I am filled with a desire for him. My mind swirls as I think of him. There must be a way for me to see him. With my grandmama, though, I fear that I can't. I am ripped from my thoughts as I hear grandmama say,

"The Middletons are coming over for dinner in three days. Simon still fancies you, Gemma, you know. Such a lovely boy." Felicity, Ann and I stiffen. Not one of us has had pleasant dealings with them as of January last year. For Felicity, Lady Denby is no one more than a scornful hag. For Ann, Lady Denby is no one more than a gossiping big-mouth. And for me, Simon Middleton is an intruding nobody. He is a sex-driven man, and I have no urge to see him.

"Ah, Grandmama, Felicity, Ann and I had an engagement already," I lie. Felicity and Ann stare at me. Grandmama's eyes narrow to nothing more than slits.

"Oh really? With whom?"

"I-um, with…"

"We're going to the theater," Ann puts in. I snap my head up, looking at her. Did Ann truly just lie? Her lie sounds so convincing, I almost believe we are. Felicity and I exchange subtle looks.

"Really?" father asks. "Where?"

"Oh, down at that old theater. My dear mother is bringing us," Felicity says.

"I thought your mother was out of town," grandmama snaps.

"She always comes to London for a play at Christmas with little cousin Polly," Felicity says, looking unabashed. She doesn't even hesitate in her answer.

"Let the girls go, mother," father says. He winks at us, knowing we are lying. Grandmama sniffs angrily and says nothing. Felicity, Ann and I grin; we know we have won. We go back to eating in the stiff silence. Thomas looks back and forth between the three of us, as if trying to catch us in the act.

* * *

When lunch is through, Felicity, Ann and I trek back down into the woods to continue our snowball war. I see Kartik off in the distance, watching our war. In my absent-mindedness, a snowball hits me. I turn around to see Ann and Felicity grinning. Which one threw it? I do not know, and I scoop two snowballs. I fling them at the girls and they screech. I feel odd, knowing Kartik is watching our display of madness. As snow is shoved down my back, I forget that feeling and scream.

"Felicity!" I scream. "That's so bloody cold!"

"Watch your tongue," she jokes. I chuck snow at her. Before I know it, I am on the ground, along with Felicity, while Ann stands above us, grinning smugly. She has run us down. "Ann!" Felicity shrieks. Ann laughs.

"I had to get my chance," she explains. From behind her back she pulls out two mounds of snow. With Felicity and I incapacitated on the ground, she shoves them down our shirts. Felicity and I run around, screaming, as Ann watches in amusement.

"Oh, that does it," I say threateningly. I scoop up a large handful of snow and run straight at her. She attempts to run away and results in tripping over her skirt. I sit on top of her and shove all of the snow into her collar, watching as she begins screeching.

"Gemma! I'm going to kill you!" she yells.

"My, haven't we changed from the timid little church mouse we used to be," Felicity taunts. Ann grins and then goes back to yelling. Thomas comes jogging down. We look at him, stopping our actions immediately.

"Grandmama demands that you girls come inside at once," Thomas tells us, crossing his arms.

"Why?" I inquire.

"Because you are screaming like banshees, that's why," Tom says. Ann blushes at this comment, but Felicity and I stare him down.

"We are not screaming like banshees, dear Thomas," Felicity says coolly. We look at each other and grin. "In fact, if you should like," she starts.

"-We can show you just what a banshee sounds like," I finish. We open our mouths to scream and Thomas holds up his hands in surrender.

"No, Gemma, Felicity, that's quite alright," he says hastily. Felicity and I grin again. There is a moment of silence, and then Tom is hit with a snowball. Felicity and I look at Ann, who looks shocked with herself, and then Tom, who is staring at Ann in surprise.

"Oops," she says, shrugging. Felicity and I can not hold back any longer. We break out into laughter, tears coming to our eyes. We dart back towards the house before Tom and Ann can begin walking.

* * *

"Gemma, whatever shall we do come Friday?" Ann asks.

"What's Friday?" I reply.

"The day we are 'going to the theater'," Ann answers me. I stop brushing my hair.

"I have no idea," I admit. "But I wasn't about to spend a day cooped up with the Middletons, were you?" Felicity snorts.

"I'd rather boil my head," she says dryly. "I know! We can go into the realms!"

"Time there doesn't pass the same as London time. No one would know we had left," I remind her. She and Ann come to sit on my stool with me.

"Gemma, when are we going to visit the realms?" Ann implores. "We've not gone in almost three months!" I am hesitant in answering. Each time we enter, something bad happens.

"I don't know," I answer. It is not a satisfying answer for them, but it is the safest answer. Felicity and Ann pout. I ignore them both. "Anyways, back to figuring out our plan…" We sit, pondering for a moment. And then a thought strikes me. "I'll be right back," I say. "I think I know where we can go." Before either of them can ask, I bolt out of our room and down the stairs. I slip into my boots and coat and sneak out the door. "Kartik!" I whisper exclaim. He looks up.

"Gemma?" he asks, shocked. I must look a mess, what with my nightclothes on and my hair down, whipped through by the wind. I shake my head of any snowflakes and run into the stable. "What-?"

"What are you doing on Friday night?" I ask breathlessly, sitting face-to-face with him.

"I-nothing, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to bring Felicity, Ann and I down to the shops in London, and you're the only one who can," I say.

"Isn't that the night the Middletons are coming for dinner?" he asks in confusion.

"Exactly. Felicity, Ann and I devised a plan during lunch out of thin air. Oh, it was spectacular!" I laugh. "You see, Grandmama believes that Ann, Felicity and I are going to the theater that night. So we need to get out of the house. I do _not_ want to be around Simon. We need someone to get us away from the house. So? Will you do it?" Kartik stares at me.

"I don't know, Gemma, this could go wrong…" he begins.

"Please? For me?" I beg. Finally he gives in. "Kartik, I love you!" I squeal. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He returns it and then we both suddenly break away. I can feel myself turning pink. "Sorry," I mutter. "Well, I'll see you on Friday, I guess." I hesitate, and then throw my arms back around him in another hug. "Thank you," I whisper. I hitch up my skirt and run back towards the house before anyone can find out I'm missing.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Felicity demands the moment I return. I grin.

"I know where we're going on Friday," I say. Ann and Felicity immediately sit up straighter.

"Where?" Ann asks.

"To the London shops." I smile. "Shopping." Felicity grins along with me.

"Excellent, we can catch up with the new fashions," she says. I know what she is thinking. Dresses are being made with lower necklines, and Felicity has never been one for restriction. I laugh, and Ann's eyes widen.

"B-but Felicity…it isn't _proper_ for us to wear dresses like that," she stammers.

"Exactly." Ann continues to stare at Felicity, not sure whether to smile or to look shocked. "How are we getting there?" she asks.

"Kartik," I answer. My heart lurches as I speak his name. Suddenly, I feel that Friday cannot come fast enough.


	2. Winter Kisses

"You're positive your grandmama won't find out?" Ann asks nervously.

"Well, no," I admit, "But it's worth a shot. Anyways, she'll be beside herself with the Middletons here, I'm sure it wouldn't phase her until much later." Ann bites her lip.

"Oh, come on, Ann, how often do we get a chance like this?" Felicity begs.

"Well, if you're _sure_ we won't get caught," she says hesitantly. Felicity and I give her a giant hug.

"Oh, thank you, Ann!" Felicity exclaims. Ann smiles reluctantly.

"But if we get caught, I'm going to kill you," she warns jokingly. We smile at her.

"Would we ever get ourselves in trouble?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes."

* * *

The new morning dawns bright and cold. I am the first awake, Ann and Felicity still slumbering in their beds. I sit for a moment, basking in the warmth my blankets create, and then throw them back. Quietly, I put my boots on and tip toe out of the room so as not to wake my two friends. I believe that I am the first one of the house, save for the maids, awake, for there is a silence looming in the air. I look longingly toward the kitchen, my stomach growling at me in protest of not eating dinner last night. The food will not be ready for at least an hour, I figure, with a glance at the clock. I look around. What can I do? Then it hits me. I shall go for a walk in the garden. Donning my heavy woolen coat, gloves, and hat, I walk out.

A bitter cold bites at me, and I am grateful I have my hat and gloves. The sun reflects off of the snow, making it shimmer. I stare for a moment, enraptured. A wind kicks up, sending my hair swirling in tendrils around my face. I am grateful that no one is up, for I must look a mess. Another wind blows through me and I tighten my coat. The garden is one of my favorite places to be. It always reminds me of my mother. Virginia Doyle. Or Mary Dowd? I've no idea what to call her anymore. Not since that first time, since Miss Moore-rather, Sarah Rees-Toom- read to us from my mother's diary. There is still so much I do not know. Unanswered questions flow through my head. In my absentmindedness, I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly-Kartik?" I ask. He turns and looks at me, and I see that his dark eyes are filled with tears. This is extremely unlike him. "Kartik, what's wrong?" I ask, moving closer to him. He quickly wipes his eyes and says,

"The wind is making my eyes sting. Pardon, Gemma, I should be tending to the horses." He moves to walk away. Quickly, I grab his hand to stop him. I see that they are ungloved. I must get him some when we go out next. My gloves are cold and I pull them off, holding both of Kartik's frozen hands in my warm ones. His dark chocolate eyes stare into my eyes, softening as I warm his hands.

"Kartik," I say softly, "What's wrong?" He hesitates for a moment.

"Your mother has been gone just as long as my brother has," he begins. "How is it that you've gotten over her death so much better than I over my brother's?" His eyes are tortured.

"I've seen her since her death," I tell him. "I saw her often when I first entered the realms." The realms are always a touchy subject, but with Kartik so upset, I feel that we must speak of them to ease his mind. "My mother killed herself so as not to be banished to the Winterlands. Your brother, however, did not have that choice. When I went into the realms, she was there. It took me a long time to get over it, until I saw her again. And then, when she disappeared, it was hard once again. I've missed her everyday. But I had the choice to see her. You did not. Trust me, Kartik; were there a way for you to see Amar, I would have already acted upon it." Kartik touches my cheek lightly, a smile touching his lips.

And then we are kissing. Whatever cold I was feeling before is gone, replaced by the heat of Kartik and I together. As suddenly as we have started, we break apart, both blushing. Kartik's face is that of a sheepish satisfaction, and I am certain that my face mimics his. A movement near the garden startles us and we look at each other.

"I probably should be tending to the horses," Kartik admits.

"I should go tend to my grandmamma," I say, sighing. We turn from each other and begin walking. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, holding my tightly. Lips press themselves to my neck, and I turn my head, directing his lips to mine. He releases me and we go our ways.

I walk up to the house, deep in thought. He always leaves me wanting more.

* * *

"You look awfully flushed," Felicity says, eyeing me suspiciously. She stops brushing her long hair. "Don't you agree, Ann?"

"Quite," she says. She slips her feet into an old, worn pair of slippers. "Why might that be?"

"Where were you this morning? You weren't here when we woke up." She and Ann stare at me expectantly.

"If I am flushed, it is because it is very cold outside and extremely warm in here. I was the first awake, and I didn't want to disrupt you, so I went for a walk in the garden." They continue to stare at me as if they know that I am lightly fibbing. "Why are you staring at me so?"

"Are you sure that's it?" Felicity asks. Her eyes say _I don't believe you_. I choose to ignore this.

"I'm positive." Felicity shrugs and flips her hair around her shoulders. Changing the subject, I ask, "Does anyone else want breakfast? I, for one, am starving." Drat those two. See if they get any presents from me this year.

"Serve you right for not eating your veal last night," Felicity says waspishly.

"It is a cruel food. I felt too guilty to eat it." At this, they roll their eyes. We walk down the stairs, talking about tomorrow.

"We're going shopping, right?" Ann asked. Felicity shushes her.

"Yes, Ann. But we're dressing for the theater. Ann dabs at her nose.

"Why? Doesn't that mean that we'll be shopping in our theater clothes?"

"No. You see, what we'll do is we will hide our street clothes with Kartik. When we get to London, we'll stop at a loo and change," I tell them. Felicity grins.

"Little Miss Smarty over here has this all planned out. Excellent." Ann dabs at her nose again.

"We'd better not get caught." Felicity opens her mouth to speak and Tom walks down the stairs behind us.

"What is all this whispering about?" he asked.

"Nothing concerning you," I say, pushing him ahead of us.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Tom gives in. Ann makes a strangled little noise. As far as she is concerned, he _is_ wanted.

"_Bye_, Tom," I say sternly.

* * *

The day is an uneventful one. Felicity, Ann and I spend most of it lounging in an abandoned boat that is stuck in the middle of the frozen lake. Bored with sitting, Felicity and I clamber out of the boat. We stand on the ice, holding each other's hands to keep from falling. Ann watches us from the safety of the boat. She's never been one to take risk. As Felicity's foot slips, we lurch, laughing like maniacs.

"Darling Ann, won't you join us?" Felicity asks. Ann shakes her head, her eyes widening. "Why not?" Ann leans back in the boat. Feeling as though we've gained our balance, Felicity and I release our hands. This is a mistake. We slip around on the ice, losing what little balance we had. We land, a tangled web of legs and arms, on the ice, and begin to scream.

"Cold! Cold!" I screech.

"It's bloody ice, what do you expect?" Felicity screeches back. I catch sight of Kartik stopping along the way, staring over at us. He is bringing the horses on a walk, no doubt to warm up their joints. Catching sight of the look on my face, he doubles over laughing. We try to stand up, holding onto the sides of the boat for support. As we do so, the wood cracks in half, leaving a gaping hold in the side. Ann screams.

"Don't! You'll tip the boat!"

"It would serve you right for not trying to help us," I tell her. She makes a face at me. "Oh, yes, _that_'_s _mature." We finally stand, and Felicity rubs her legs.

"Oh! My legs are so cold!"

"Your legs? I can't feel my behind!" I exclaim.

"Nor can I, for that matter," she says in realization. How calmly we stand, discussing the matter of numb behinds, when we should be indoors crocheting_Home, Sweet Home_ over and over again. Quite scandalous, to say the least. Somewhere in the distance, a bell tolls. Ann looks at the two of us.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" she asks. We sigh. We should, but we do not want to. Subjecting ourselves to grandmama is never fun, but Ann and Felicity are in her debt for her taking them in at such short notice, and she knows it. Ann's solace is Tom. Felicity's solace is I, and I, she. We trudge towards the house, Felicity and I still complaining about our numb bottoms. As we enter the house, I whisper,

"I know what I can do to make up for this. How about a quick trip into the realms tonight?"

**A/N:**** Hi, CarcinogenRush here! New chapter, finally. (I know, I'm shocked too.) For all of you who stuck out the long wait (what was it, six months almost?) I thank you. All of my faithful readers and reviewers deserve cookies. I'm sure the next few chapters will not take as long to update, because the ideas are racing through my head. This chapter was kind of a filler until I could**_**really**_** organize what I wanted to do. Let's just say it set up the rest of the story, shall I? Enjoy!**


	3. Realms

Stepping into the realms again is like a new breath of life. The skies are a vibrant blue, the flowers so bright my eyes water. Felicity and Ann squeal in delight. I scan our surroundings. Has Pip decided to visit? Are we no longer friends but, in fact, enemies? Felicity grabs me by my waist and twirls me around, my fears spinning out of me. Ann concentrates on something, her eyes squeezed shut in determination. When she opens her eyes, she is beautiful. She sighs in a very satisfied sort of way, and the leaves that her breath has touched burst into an array of butterflies.

In the shadows, I see a pair of dark eyes staring at us. I excuse myself and cautiously walk over. We came to the realms for freedom, not trouble. Those eyes…they're so familiar, and yet I can't place how I know them.

"Gemma," a voice whispers. I look around, trying to locate it. It whispers again, more urgently. "Gemma." And suddenly I'm seized, the lung-constricting feeling washing over me. A vision. I cannot make sense of this one. Two men are there, backs turned to me. I walk closer to see what they are staring at. When I do, I scream. On the ground lies Kartik, still and unbreathing. One of the men turns and stares straight at me, as though he can see me. I see that they are those eyes from the realm, but before I can see who it is, he turns away. As suddenly as it has started, it stops. I am lying on the ground in the garden, tears streaming down my face. I wipe at them quickly.

_A vision, Gemma. It was a vision. It may mean nothing._ But it could mean everything, too. The eyes are still there. Embarrassedly, I pick myself up and brush my skirt off. I make my way toward them, curiosity taking over fear. With trembling fingers, I pull aside the bush branches. I scrutinize the face for a moment, and then I know how I recognized those eyes.

"Amar?" I ask in hushed tones. He looks like Kartik. They both have the dark, curly hair, the warm eyes, the stubborn mouth. His eyes become tortured.

"Save him. Save my brother before it's too late."

* * *

The moment we return from the realms, I race to find Kartik. Amar's plead runs through my mind. I cannot shake the image of Kartik dead. He is not in the stable. My heart races and I call out his name. He comes through the woods and I sprint toward him, lifting my skirts higher than is acceptable. I throw my arms around him and hold him tightly. He kisses my hair.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Not here," I say. "Come on a walk with me." Before he can protest, I grab his hand and pull him alongside me.

"Gemma," he says breathlessly, "Where are we going? What are you on about?" He takes my face in his hands, staring into my eyes. "What are you so frightened about?"

"How do you know I'm frightened?" I ask in surprise.

"Your eyes, the constricted sound of your voice, how tightly you're holding my hand…tell me what's wrong. Is it your brother?" I shake my head. "Your relatives? Friends?" He takes a pause. "The realms?"

"I saw Amar!" I burst out. His hand tightens on my hand. "He was fine, but he showed me a vision."

"What of?" he inquires in a strangled voice.

"You," I whisper.

"What of it?"

"Dead." I throw my arms around him again. "You can't be alone, Kartik! I won't let you die." He wraps his arms around me and mumbles something in Hindi. "What?"

"It's a phrase I once heard my parents say. 'Forever is my love and your love is my forever.'" He lifts my face to his and kisses me softly.

"Stay in the house, in the room next to Fee and Ann and I," I implore. "Please." I do not know what my eyes look like, but as Kartik looks into them, he suddenly melts, his tough façade disappearing.

"Alright," he agrees. "If it means that much to you." I kiss him once more and then pull him along back to the house.

* * *

Still holding Kartik's hand, I stride into the parlor where grandmama sits with father, drinking tea. I a loud voice, I say,

"Grandmama, I _demand_ that Kar-Mr. Kartik stay in the guest room upstairs. It's not in use, and it's just there. It is far too cold for this man to stay outside during the night, below freezing. He will catch his death out there, and then I shall feel wretched. I will not take no for an answer. I will take responsibility should something happen, as well." Grandmama stares at me with scandalized eyes while my father smiles. At grandmama's expression or me, I do not know.

"I do not see why this would be an issue. It would not do to lose our trusted man," Father says. "I say we let the man stay, mother. Mr. Kartik, what do you think?" Kartik hesitates and I poke him in the ribs.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," he answers, rubbing his ribs where I poked him.

"I'll show you to you room," I say as we walk out. "Thank you," I add in a whisper.

"That poke hurt," he complains in reply. "Your nails are too long." Exasperatedly I push him up the stairs. A low chuckle escapes from him and I find myself laughing as well.

* * *

Ann and Felicity sleep peacefully, but I find that I cannot. Despite Kartik sleeping safely in the room next to us, I cannot shake the worry that runs through my body. I've done what I can to protect him, but I fear that before long it will prove to be risky. If Kartik dies, I will feel that it will be by my hand that he has died, and then I do not know what will happen.

* * *

When we wake the next morning, it's snowing. It looks beautiful, the ground glittering where the sunlight hits it. I deliberately forget to put my slippers on. As we are walking down to the dining room, I say that I've forgotten them and tell Fee and Ann to go ahead. I walk back up the stairs and then run to Kartik's room. I knock on the door and enter. When I see him slumbering, I heave a sigh of relief. The smell of food wafts up through the floor and my stomach growls loudly. I shake him awake and he looks around blearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks, stifling a yawn. His voice is husky from sleeping.

"Nothing. Breakfast is almost ready." He begins to yawn again. "Sleep well?"

"Quite. I don't remember the last time I slept in a bed like that, if ever."

"Well, I'm glad that you got your sleep, because today the Middletons are coming, which means you will be out with us all day. Well, from late afternoon, on, really. Now hurry up. I'm starving." He throws back his covers and I see that he is only wearing pants. His chest is bare. My heart races and I feel I may need to look away. He pulls a shirt on.

"Fine. Let's go."

As soon as breakfast is over with, Kartik goes to tend to the horses and Felicity, Ann and I rush upstairs. We fling clothes around, trying to find a good, convincible outfit. We gather the clothes we will change into at the look and I race outside, ducking behind that bushes as I pass by a window.

"Kartik!" I exclaim in a whisper. "Is anyone besides Felicity, Ann and I going anywhere in the carriage today?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" I shove the clothing at him.

"Take these and hide them in the carriage, please." Seeing his puzzled look, I explain quickly. He shakes his head.

"If you're caught, we're dead," he says.

"Yes, I know. But I'd rather be dead than be in the company of the Middletons. Right. I need to go get ready. I'll see you around two o'clock, yes?" He tips an invisible hat and bows. I curtsy in return, laughing, and then race up to the house.

"Is it all set up?" Ann asks. Her eyes are bright with excitement. I nod and Fee giggles.

"Oh, I do regret that we will miss the company of the Middletons tonight," she cackles with a pouting sigh. Her face brightens. "Oh, well, mustn't dwell on the negatives!"

**A/N****: So I recently read "The Sweet Far Thing." I have decided that in this story, we are going to pretend that it hasn't happened. Savvy? Yes. So. New chapter will be arriving soon. I am extremely excited to write their encounter with the Middletons. It shall be filled with (what I think is) humorous plights, unladylike behavior, and scandalized women, as well as one dazzled young Indian man by a certain English seer woman. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, too!**


	4. Fists and Feet

As Felicity, Ann and I prepare ourselves for the theater, we hear grandmamma shouting out orders to the maids. I roll my eyes. Grandmamma is someone that I've never had much patience for, and when she acts so irritable, especially towards our maids, I lose more patience. Whereas Tom, Father and I can tell her when she is being petty, the maids may not. They are far below us, as far as grandmamma is concerned, and fires the moment anyone contradicts her. Pettiness at it's finest, yes?

A quick glance out the window shows a carriage riding towards our house. It comes to a halt next to Kartik, who takes the reins and gently leads the horses to the stable. I wonder if vaguely if the horses are as rotten as the owner. After all, does a pet not reflect the behavior of it's masters? At a noise of complaint, I turn around. I see Ann's face scrunched up in discomfort as Felicity pulls the strings of the corset around Ann's torso as tightly as the strings will allow without cutting off her breathing.

"Why must I wear this?" she moans. "We're not _really_ going to the theater!"

"Do you really think that you wouldn't wear a corset while we went shopping? Really, Ann, do use your head! How would you get new clothes without knowing your size? You are a woman, now, and must wear a corset like one," Felicity scolds. "And keep your voice down! It's all we need to be caught! Gemma, why on _earth_ aren't you dressed yet?" I look at myself in my mirror. My hair hangs in my face, my corset strings dangling down my back. I blush. Oops.

"I…" With no excuse, I turn to my bed and pull my dress up. "Do my strings for me?" Felicity nods and turns to me as Ann pulls on her light blue silk dress. As my corset is tightened and tied, I turn back towards the dress and pull in on. It is a deep burgundy satin, with beads on it. My shoes are slippers, dyed to match my dress. It is a pity that we are getting all dressed up to change within the hour, for I feel extraordinary in this dress. It always shows of my figure, and I feel terribly womanly. My hair is combed through, and my curls bounce into a more behaving style. I pin them back with a clip that I received from grandmamma for my birthday. Perhaps it will soften her up somehow. However, knowing her temperament, I would say not.

I hear the sound of my grandmamma's false cheery laughter. The things that woman will do to be accepted into the elite…I cannot understand it. I would much rather be average, not to have to deal with silly balls and seasons. But alas, so is the life of those with money. However much we may have. I'm certain that we are recovering slowly from father's plight with the opium den. A knock on my doors forces me to stand up. I walk slowly. As beautiful as these shoes are, I hate them. They are half a size to small, and my toes are quite pinched. This makes it truly painful to walk.

"Miss Doyle, the Mrs. requests that you make an appearance before you leave to go to the theater," a maid says. She is a pretty little thing, one who would be much better suited for a nanny.

"Alright. Tell her we'll be right down. Thank you, May," I say. She flashes me a smile and then heads back down the stairs. I turn with a tortured look to Felicity and Ann. It quickly brightens at the look of pure mischief that graces Felicity's sharp, beautiful face. Her eyes are twinkling, and I can almost hear the cackle going through her mind.

"Oh, this shall be _delightful_," she laughs, clapping. I cannot help myself. I join in with her cackling.

Delightful indeed.

* * *

I can hear Lady Denby's voice lofty voice floating from the parlor and I grimace at Simon's laugh. And then I see Kartik standing in the doorway. Everything around us disappears as we lock eyes for that fraction of a second. It is broken by Simon's arrogant voice.

"Ah, they clean up well," he laughs. As if he didn't know we could be civilized when we want to be. As if he hadn't tried to bed me the winter before. "But are they as civilized as they look?" There is laughter at our expense.

"Being civilized is something you would know _all_ about, isn't it?" I ask sweetly. I hear a laugh from Ann, Felicity, and even Kartik. For once, Simon is silent. But not for long.

"I see that you are not. Look at your company-liars and _les pouffiasses_. And rude." This makes Felicity mad, although the French terminology has gone completely over my head. I make a mental note to as her about it later.

"Who are you to call a _pouffiasse_, you fiendish hag? Who's the one who tried to shimmy out of their pants at the Winter Ball last year?" Ann remains painfully quiet. Just _once_, I wish she would stand up for herself. It is a vain hope, I know, but all the same…

"You mean, you've _never_ lied? My, my, what an accomplishment," Ann says. Felicity and I exchange glances of astonishment. "That is a lie in and of itself, is it not?" I cover my hand with my mouth to stifle my laughter. Oh, Ann! If only you knew how proud I am of you! The three of us link arms and walk towards the door where Kartik stands, waiting. Lady Denby, however, steps in.

"You," she says, pointing at me. "You're too skinny. You look like a twig now." She looks down on me condescendingly. With all of the water she's retaining, everyone must look like a twig to her. Age is not treating her body well.

"I'd rather look like a twig than a puffed up prune like you. Are we free to go now?" My grandmamma glare at me, but father is laughing behind his hand. Kartik has ducked outside. We exit through the door and I run into something, knocking it over and going down with it. "What on earth?" It is Kartik. "Oh, I am terribly sorry," I say out loud. "Why on earth are you hiding?" I add in a whisper. As he looks up, I see that there are tears of laughter in his beautiful brown eyes. I understand now. He did not want to get into trouble for laughing at the Middletons. I pull myself upright and then hold out my hand to help him up. He accepts it, and his warm hand envelops mine.

"Gemma, have you become so desperate for love that you've stooped to the lowly foreigners?" Simon's voice asks from behind. And then, before I think about it, my hand, balled into a fist, meets with Simon's jaw. Before anyone can say anything, I turn back around and walk toward the carriage, ignoring the throbbing my pain that my hand is experiencing. That will most definitely leave a bruise. And grandmamma will ignore me for days. However, I do not see this as a disadvantage. Felicity and Ann let out a little cheer, but I am steaming. The pig. How can he think that he is better than Kartik? While Simon is a cold-hearted, pompous, egotistical boy, Kartik is a sweet, modest, kind boy who cares for the people around him. Kartik quickly pulls the carriage door open.

"How's your hand, love?" he murmurs.

"_Ow,_" I reply, surveying it. It is already turning a lovely shade of purple. He kisses it discreetly and then helps me into the carriage. Felicity and Ann are in within moments.

"He shall have a lovely bruise on his shins to match the one on his jaw," Ann laughs.

"What, you kicked him?" I ask in shock. That is the kind of thing that Ann is constantly protesting.

"Yes, we each took a shin," Felicity explains. From the front seat, we hear Kartik's deep laughter.

"You three girls are too much," he says, laughing louder as we pull away. We look through the window once, and see Simon standing there, one hand on his jaw and one hand on a shin. I am glad to see that my hit left an impact. His jaw was harder than I expected it to be.

**A/N**:** SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. School was crazy, and then we had finals, and then I had a few funerals, and then I had no time to write! Sorry! But here it is, the anticipated (I hope) chapter. R&R as always! Thank you! Also, the French terminology means "slut or tramp." Simon is a jerk, no?  
**

**-CarcinogenRush (Amy)**


	5. Excursions

By the time we arrive in town, my hand is swollen, making the glove around it tight. I suppose I should have thought hitting him through more clearly, but I was angry, and he was near my fist. Besides, knocking that smug little smirk off of his face was possibly the most satisfying thing that I have ever done. And because I was a woman, what could he do to me? Surely not hit me back; the consequences would be far too great for that buffoon to handle.

"I'll just stay here, then," Kartik says, stopping the horses in front of a store. I look at him. "What?"

"You're not staying out here. It's _far_ too cold, and I won't allow it. Look, there's a little boy there who will watch the horses for us." Indeed there was. He couldn't have been more than eleven, I would wager. But all the same, he could handle the horses. He was the same boy who watched the horses last year when I got father from the dreaded opium den. I still shudder at the thought.

"Oh, please?" Ann says. "Gemma will only complain the whole time otherwise." I glare at her and she stares back at me, unrepentant. What have Felicity and I done to her? Felicity stops at the door and turns back to look at us.

"Whatever are you all doing, standing in the cold? Let's go inside. I will kill any and all of you, should I get sick." I look at Kartik beseechingly. I am not sure what the expression on my face is, but it reels him in, and soon the horses are in the care of the young boy. Ann and Felicity have hurried ahead of us, cold and tired of waiting. However, I stay behind and wait for Kartik. We cross the street together, and it is all I can manage not to take his hands, to lace my fingers between his. In fact, I find myself clenching my hands into fists to suppress the urge. The bell over the door rings at we enter, and Felicity rushes over to us.

"Look at this beautiful dress!" she cries, holding a dress up and swirling around. Awed, I rush forward towards another dress that has caught my eye. Kartik follows slowly, unsure of how to act. I forget that he has not been in stores such as these before. I turn to smile at him, and he returns it, picking up his pace. Ann has also found a dress to her liking. I pray silently that she may get it. I pick up my own dress, extracting sighs of appreciation from Ann and Felicity. But then I frown.

"I _do_ hate these puffy sleeves," I say, poking the sleeves. "They make me feel as though I am wearing pillows on my arms." Felicity giggles.

"Dearest Gemma, how would you know what that feels like?" She has caught me with this. I struggle to form a statement, and then give up, which causes both Ann and Kartik to smirk at my expense. Defeated, I let out a small, unladylike huff and find someone to help me in the dressing room. Kartik sits down on a chair, waiting for us. Every so often, I catch him peeking at me, and he looks away quickly, pink tingeing his face. I remind myself to buy him a pair of gloves as I watch him rub his cold hands together. I find a woman to help me, and walk into a dressing room. She helps me to untie the laces in the back of my dress, and then dutifully looks away as I slip into the other one. She laces it up and I look at myself in the mirror. I must admit it: I look wonderful, albeit the silly sleeves. I exit quickly.

"What do we think?" I ask, twirling around for Fee, Ann, and Kartik. The two girls let out exclamations of glee and quickly hurry off to find their own women to help them try on their dresses. Kartik, however, continues to stare at me. He moves closely to my side and murmurs,

"That dress is highly becoming on you, love. You look ravishing in it. You even make the pillows look fashionable." I let out an embarrassed giggle. He is the only man I've ever known who makes me feel the way he does. I cannot describe it, but it is just amazing. However, as Felicity and Ann make their way back, he moves away from me to a respectable distance. I find myself to be disappointed, but quickly get over it. I ask the woman who helped me if she will bring the dress up to the counter for me while I look around the store, and she complies. I take Kartik along with me into the men's department. We walk over to the glove section.

"I need your opinion," I say, thinking up a lie as I talk. There is no way that Kartik would allow for me to buy him a pair of gloves with his knowledge.

"On what, love?"

"Which of these gloves would you prefer to wear? I am trying to find father a Christmas gift, and I need a man's opinion." I am rather proud of my lie. It sounds natural. Even Kartik does not see through it.

"Well…I would choose these black ones, because they would go with most of his wardrobe. He seems to wear quite a bit of black," Kartik comments.

"Black it is. Thank you, Kartik!" I say, staring up at him and giving him a smile. I quickly have my purchases rung up before I can spend too much-for we still need to eat dinner-and Felicity and Ann follow suit. I am so pleased to see that Ann was able to purchase her dress. It would have been simply awful for her to have been cheated out of this one time.

As Felicity and Ann scurry into the carriage, I hold Kartik back, pulling the gloves out of the bag. I hand them to him and then walk forward before he can stop me. This, however, does not hold him back. He grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me back to him. There is an emotion in his eye that I cannot describe, but I understand it. He kisses my hand once, gentlemanly, and then we both move forward. We settle into the carriage.

"I am famished. I wish for food. Mr. Kartik, would you mind terribly if we headed off to a restaurant?" Felicity asks. He nods once and we move forward. I settle back in my seat, satisfied. Perhaps he is not so impossible after all.


	6. Cold Fright

Dinner is a frightening ordeal. Without the accompaniment of a chaperone, we three girls are quite giggly and excited. We must be exceedingly cautious in handling our behavior. It is all we need for grandmamma to catch wind that we were unladylike. I am not sure who would suffer more-us three girls or grandmama's pride. We are seated at a lovely table with a window view, and as we wait for the server, we people-watch. It is quite amusing, I must admit. However, as an old women comes hobbling up the street, I turn my head away, feeling saddened for the poor women. Perhaps, should I run into her, I will give her money.

"Good evening, ladies, gentleman," our server says as he sidles up to our table. His eyes rake appraisingly over Felicity, and then shock graces those naughty blue eyes as he sees Kartik. "What can I get for you?" Felicity exchanges a glance with me before looking back up at the handsome waiter demurely. She is thinking about ordering wine, or perhaps sherry. I step lightly on her foot, shaking my head fractionally.

"Just some water, thank you," I say. "Oh, and tea, if you please. It is frightfully cold outside." He gives a nod, turns on his heel, and walks away. Felicity throws a half-glare at me, but then smirks.

"Oh, yes, I find myself to be shaking in my boots," she says, shivering for effect. Ann snickers.  
"I find my fingers to be numb with cold," she adds in, pouting pitifully.

"Oh, hush," I scold. I cannot help but smile at my friends' antics, however. As I position my skirts, my knee brushes up against Kartik's, and he looks up at me, startled. I feel heat creep into my cheeks and I busy myself by looking out the window, away from the sharp eyes of my friends. The old woman is still there, staring in as if she knows I'm looking at her. I try to pull my eyes away from hers, but I am unable to. As a carriage rattles by, it hides the woman and I snap my head back to my company, gasping. My three friends look at me.

"Gemma, what on earth is wrong?" Felicity asks. Her eyes are sharp and calculating, in a way only she can manage. I battle internally for a moment and then say in a hushed tone,

"Look outside for me, across the street, and tell me whether or not there is an old woman staring in." They flash me confused looks but abide me. Whatever they are thinking, I must look shaken enough for them to go by my odd request.

"There is no one there, Gemma," Ann says, peering into my face in a frightened manner.

"Why do you ask?" Kartik asks. I shake my head, trying to dispel the mood I am feeling.

"She was there. I couldn't look away. It was…" I trail off, shaking my head."Who was there?" Felicity asks, unable to completely mask her excitement.

"I don't know. But her eyes…such cold, frightening eyes. Oh!" I gasp, looking away quickly as she enters the restaurant. Her eyes snap onto me a second before I look away and she glides over to our table.

"Misss," she hisses. I will not look into her face. She runs a gnarled finger across Felicity's face, who gives out an involuntary shudder in response. With a smirk, she turns to Kartik and says, "Oh, sssuch impuritiesss you have. Sssuch naughty thoughtsss the yound lady hasss." I start, blushing. Kartik, Felicity, and Ann stare at me. Can they not see her, I wonder? "Oh, yesss, I know _all_ about you, misss."

"Gemma?" Ann asks in a quivering voice. The hunched old woman creeps closer to me, until I can feel her breath on my neck, the wretched scent of it filling my nostrils.

"Gemma, darling," my mother's voice murmurs in my ear. I twist in my seat, craning my neck to find her voice.

"Mother?" I ask softly.

"Yess, darling," her voice says, a slight hiss marring it. I look at the old woman, and see my mother's smooth features gracing them instead. I place my hand on her face nervously, wishing it to be true.

"But I thought you were gone?" I ask, my voice adopting Ann's quiver. "I thought…oh, mother!" I cry.

"Do not cry, darling," she says gently. I pull my hand back quickly as her features turn and the twisted old woman returns. "Ssspilled tearsss help nothing," she croaks, her rough voice distorting my mother's once comforting words. She trails one finger slowly down my spine and then disappears. A wave of light-headedness overcomes me and I drop in my chair, slouching terribly.

"Miss Doyle!" Kartik crys, quickly standing and pulling me to my feet. Ann and Felicity follow suit. I shake them away hastily, scurrying outside. The cold air hits my face with an icy blast and I take several deep breaths, trying to clear my mind. I don't know that woman. No one else can see her. She adopted my mother's features. What kind of creature is she? Is she a vision of some sort? I sit down on the curb, resting my head in my hands, momentarily abandoning any sort of manners or eloquence. I'm ruining my dress, but I do not care. My head is suddenly pounding and I cannot think straight.

"Take it in ssstride, misss," the hissing voices says faintly.

"Go away!" I cry loudly. Several passing men start and walk more quickly. I should feel chagrined, but I find that I do not. The bell on the door tolls and I look up, only to see my friends trailing behind one another.

"Go on into the carriages, misses Worthington and Bradshaw," Kartik says. They abide him, too cold to do otherwise. He stoops and pulls me up, cupping my face in his hands. "Gemma," he murmurs, unable to come closer. His brown eyes burn into mine. "Are you alright?" His voice is lined with worry.

"I think so," I whisper. He kisses me on my forehead and leads me gently to the carriage.

"Shall we return home, then?" he asks as he pulls his gloves on.

"No," I say stubbournly. "We shall remain in the city until the given time." I settle back in my seat, resting my head against the back of it. "Ladies," I whisper, "I feel we may need to journey to the Realms tonight."

**A/N:**** Ohmigosh. I…I fail at updating. Epically. I'm sorry for the wait, for those of you that care. And I'm equally as sorry that it is as short as it is. The next one shan't be so short, though. This is kind of a bridge-building filler. Enjoy! R&R, as always! :) XoXo**


	7. Twisted Realms

My head is throbbing as I concentrate on summoning the door. I squint my eyes shut, trying to concentrate. It is slow coming; I find it difficult to concentrate on anything but the pain in my head.

"Come on, Gemma," Ann mutters, breaking what little concentration I'd had.

"I'm _trying_," I say frostily through gritted teeth. Kartik rests a gloved hand between my shoulder blades.

"Perhaps you should rest tonight and try in the morning," he suggests.

"No!" I snap, closing my eyes again. I concentrate as hard as I can, trying not to think about the resounding ache in my head. Ah, I've got it now. I can see the door taking shape. I open my eyes and the door is there, waiting. Kartik squeezes my hand lightly.

"I'll be waiting for you to return," he promises. I am confused; he cannot come with us? And then I remember- the Rakshana cannot come into the Realms. I frown at him.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself, Kartik," I say. "It wouldn't be very nice of me." His brown eyes bore into mine.

"You don't need to worry about me, Miss Doyle. I'll be here when you get back."

"Oh, come _on_!" Felicity says, tugging on my arm. "You two act like you're in love or something." We open the Realms door and step through quickly, and it vanishes behind us. The meadow is a bright place, lush grass and warm sunlight. I wish to bask in it, but I know I cannot.

"I say, what on _earth_ are you doing here?" Ann asks in a shocked tone. Felicity and I turn to see who she means. Kartik is still with us, looking as shocked as I feel.

"Kartik?" I ask as Felicity's jaw drops. I place my hand under her chin and close her mouth. He looks at me. "H-how are you in the Realms?"

"So this is what it's like…"he murmurs, not answering my question. He looks around, trying to take everything in. A movement to my left catches my attention.

"Watch him for a minute, would you?" I ask Felicity and Ann. "I shan't be but a moment." They give me an exasperated sort of look but nod in compliance. I give them a grateful smile and then slink off towards the noise. The bright, open meadow is soon behind me, hidden by an amount of large trees, and I feel a slow sense of foreboding fill me. My eyes dart around quickly and I turn, trying to catch any sort of movement. I find none and turn to continue down the path, relieved. A scream catches in my throat.

"He'sss not sssupossed to be here, misss." It is that same old woman. I grit my teeth and lock eyes with her, although we are uncomfortably close to each other. Her breath reeks twice as bad as it did in the restaurant, and I can see unnaturally sharp teeth in the feral, toothy grin she is giving me. Her eyes, a wicked onyx-and-scarlet combination, stare at me as though she can see into my soul. Knowing the creatures of that reside here, I realise, she probably can.

"What do you want with me, you old crone?" I ask rudely. I have lost my patience with her, and I am in no mood for her games. "What difference does it make if he's here or not?"

"Ooh, you've got a wicked tongue, girly," she rasps. "Sssuch a tradegy, it isss."

"_What's_ a tragedy?" I ask irritably. It is all I can do to not take her by the shoulders and shake her. I may have a short temper, but even I am not stupid enough to do something like that to a Realms creature.

"Sssuch a pretty young thing," she continues on, waltzing behind me, onto the path I've just come from. She begins to make her way down it, towards the meadow where Kartik, Felicity, and Ann reside. As she does this, she sheds her entire appearance, adopting instead the appearance of a young, beautiful, naked woman. "Seems almost a pity I'm going to have to kill him," she murmurs, her soft voice alluring. I begin to race after her. _No._ I will not let her get him. "Edmund," the woman calls, not bothering to look over her shoulder. I am stopped in my tracks, freezing as a pair of strong hands wrap around my arms. She disappears completely and I find I am helpless, no match for my strong captor.

Letting out a short lived, bloodcurdling scream, I crumple to the ground.

* * *

**Kartik's POV**

Although Miss Worthington and Miss Bradshaw lounge easily on the green grasses of the meadow, I cannot bring myself to sit sit still. There is so much to take in. No words, no painting could ever depict the wonder of these Realms. It is a shame that the Rakshana are not supposed to be here. This is an amazing place. I take a few more steps and then stoop down, scooping up a handful of bright berries.

"Don't eat those!" Ann cries in a warning. "You'll never be able to leave if you do."

"That's the problem with the Realms, you see. They're tempting, alluring, inviting. And once you've fallen for them, they _suck_ you in and you're doomed," Felicity explains, her feel bare, toes waggling in the grass. I drop the berries quickly and sit, resting against a tree. Although my body relaxes, my eyes do not. I look at the sparkling water, that brightly coloured berries and flowers, the clear sky. The trees wave slightly in the breeze. It is a strange thing, that I've spent the past couple of years trying to warn Gemma about the dangers of the Realms, but I sense nothing dangerous here.

"Where on earth is she?" Felicity demands after a few moments of silence. Ann shoots a worried glance towards the woods. With a gasp, she quickly covers her eyes, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Felicity and I look up to where she was staring and see immediately what it was that caused her to blush. I look away, unimpressed, but Miss Worthington lets her eyes rest on the figure for a few moments before looking away as well.

"Oh, my, what have we here?" she speaks. Her voice is soft, alluring, like velvet. Her white-blonde hair curls over her shoulders, pinned by a clump of flowers on one side. Walking in small, graceful steps, she approaches our group. "Come now, am I really so frightful that you will not look at me?"she asks Ann, a hurt pout on her face.

"Of course not," Ann says softly, her voice tinged with jealousy. Her face remains covered. I frown, feeling sympathy for poor Miss Bradshaw. Felicity has an odd look about her face as she watches the spectacle unfold. I cannot place what it is, however, and I do not dwell on it for very long.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Miss Worthington asks, her voice strained. Is she embarrassed, perhaps?

"Oh, no, young Sappho," the woman says. Felicity turns crimson, although I'm not sure why. "I'm just curious about your little group. How have you entered the Realms?"

"Our friend," Ann explains. "Ow!" she exclaims as Felicity deals a sharp nudge into Ann's side. Ann looks down, chagrined, as Felicity gives her a dark look.

"She lives in the Realms, see, so she opened them for us," Felicity lies. I remain silent, unsure of how to react and unwilling to draw attention to myself.

"You're rather quiet, sir," she says, turning to face me. I avert my eyes as I speak.

"I've not much to say, miss," I speak. I am staring up at a tree, purposefully not looking at her.

"Well now, why will neither you nor the brunette look at me? Am I making you uncomfortable?" There is an edge to her voice. "I apologise. Is this better?" she asks. I spare a quick look and then nod, although what she is wearing is hardly better than before. She is barely clad in earthen tones, the frayed dress coming shortly below her backside. My head snaps up at a scream rings through the air. Felicity and Ann look as well. "My sisters," the girl explains. "They like to pretend they're pirates." I do not believe her. I know that scream well, the pitch.

"What have you done with Gemma?"

**A/N:**** Another chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! I wrote during Chemistry, Photography, History, and Religion for you, so you'd best be appreciative :p**

**Thanks to my readersssss (ick, I sound like that old lady…) for reviewing! A new chapter should surface at some point, but if it doesn't before Christmas, happy holidays, everyone!**


	8. Kisses and Lies

**Recap:**My head snaps up at a scream rings through the air. Felicity and Ann look as well. "My sisters," the girl explains. "They like to pretend they're pirates." I do not believe her. I know that scream well, the pitch.

"What have you done with Gemma?"

* * *

**Gemma's POV**

The scream escapes before I can stop it. I know it is a mistake the moment it leaves my lips. Edmund grips my arms tighter, twisting them around my back until my shoulders feel as though they shall shatter. I bite my lip as another scream threatens to escape, biting until blood bubbles up. I pull my lip into my mouth quickly, sucking the blood off of it. I grimace in disgust, but it works, and my lip soon stops bleeding.

"Keep your mouth _shut_!" Edmund hisses in my ear. I can feel his warm breath on my neck, and his scent, woodsie and sweet, fills my nose. I attempt to turn around, to see my captor face-to-face, but he holds me in a way that ensures I cannot move. Giving up, my body falls limp in his hands. Feeling my surrender, he loosens his grip on me.

"Who are you?" I ask softly, afraid of what reaction my words may trigger. There is a silence that fills several moments, and then his brisk, husky tone spits out,

"Edmund." I roll my eyes. I am aware of his name, thanks to that old Shyfter woman.

"I know," I say, fighting to remain polite. "What I meant to say was…" I pause. What is it that I meant to say? I cannot just ask him what he is, for that is rude, and I do not wish to anger this strong Realms dweller. "What I meant to say," I begin again, "was who are you in relation to the Realms, and to that Shyfter?"

"Why couldn't you have just asked that in the first place?" his rough voice demands.

"Forgive me," I say, wishing to tell this rude man off.

"I will do no such thing," he informs me. "I shall answer your questions, however. I am the Shyfter's slave." Forgetting the grip he has me caught in, I try to turn to face him, startled. I am greeted with a fresh wave of pain, though, and drop back into my motionless state.

"Slave? There are no slaves in the Realms! Not in this area, at least," I say. He suddenly lets go of my arms and pushes me away from him. I stumbled forward and quickly catch my footing, rubbing my sore arms where he held me. They burn from the tightness with which Edmund held my arms.

"Who are you to dictate?" he asks, laughing bitterly. I am unsure of what to say. I watch him for a minute, trying to sort through my thoughts so that I do not offend him when I speak. "I asked you a question," he adds impatiently as a pregnant silence emits from me.

"I know the rules, and the consequences that result when they are disregarded," I finally say. This man instills a fear in me, much like the Shyfter. Another silence falls over us, and neither of us make an effort to break it. I sit on the ground, drawing my knees to my chest and resting my back against a tree. Edmund disappears for a stretch of time, and I am left in the large, creaking forest by myself. I look around at every noise, every breath of wind, every cracking twig. My mind fears for my friends, for Ann, Kartik, Felicity…especially for Kartik, the Shyfter's main point of attraction. What shall she do to him? And is he falling for her trap? He is a sharp boy, but even the strongest men falter when a picture of beauty flaunts before him. I do not think that he would fall for such a cheap attempt from her, but I can never be too certain. The silence crashes down on me, and I long to get up, to run back towards the meadow. However, I've no idea where I am, and even if I were to escape, Edmund's fury would surely be my death. No. I shall sit here like a good little girl and wait for him to return.

I am not sure how much time has passed, but Edmund finally returns, and he gives me a onceover. He seems surprised that I have not moved, but he says nothing, save for a brisk, "Good. You're still here."

"Where would I go?" I ask bitterly. I cross my arms and stare at him angrily.

"Watch your tone," he warns me, his eyes narrowing. I turn my face, refusing to look at him. Who is he to tell me how to act? My petulance annoys him. He comes within centimetres of my face, grabbing hold of my arms again. The shooting pain returns and I wince before I can help myself. "If I were you, I would play the 'nice girl' card, and remember not to anger me. You do _not_ want me, or my mistress, as your enemy. The way you're acting, it's almost inevitable. And it'd be a crying shame to have to marr up your little lover's face. If I know my mistress, she's teasing him now, winning his favour. You'd better watch it, though. One wrong move on your part, and off with his head. Got it?" he finishes in a hiss. I try to draw my eyes away from his icy glare, but I find I am mesmerised by those interesting, oddly coloured eyes. He laughs softly, maniacally, and lets go of my arms as though he cannot stand the look of me. I glare at him. He turns his back on me, and I am up and running, no longer caring what happens to me. One thing stands out in my mind.

_Kartik._

**Kartik's POV**

The woman prowls around our group in circles. I watch her warily, unsure of how to act. Part of me wants her, wants to be with her, but another part, a more dominant part, knows better than to fall for her traps. Ann still stares in the opposite direction determinedly.

"What have you done with her?" I repeat, my voice low and angry. She watches me with sultry eyes, sizing me up.

"I am sure I do not understand who you are talking about, sir," she says with a smile, her voice soft and dangerous. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Ann supplies no help, and Felicity sits beside her, uncharacteristically quiet.

"I am sure you _do_," I growl, gritting my teeth. I have nearly had enough with her little games. She stops in front of me and stoops to my sitting height. Her hair falls onto my shoulders as she brings her face close to me. I catch sight of her eyes truly for the first time, and it takes all of my strength to not look or pull away. They are not normal eyes, and they are frightful.

"Sir, do you think I would lie to you?" she asks, pouting. Even pouting, she is beautiful.

"Yes," Felicity says sourly. The young woman shifts her attention to Miss Worthington and traipses lightly over to the blue-eyed girl. She and Felicity stare at each other for a moment, both of their eyes narrowed. And then without warning, the alluring woman closes the space between herself and Felicity, placing her lips on Miss Worthington's. Ann and I both look on, shocked as Felicity responds to the kiss. Feeling intrusive, I quickly avert my attention. I'd had no idea about Felicity. And then Felicity cries, "What the bloody hell was that?" Her voice is breathless. I do not know if I shall ever get used to hearing Gemma and her friends cursing. The other woman laughs softly.

"You cannot say you did not enjoy it, darling," she says, placing her hand gently on Felicity's cheek. "I see straight through lies. Look at the way your eyes sparkle." She kissed her again and, becoming annoyed, I say,

"You have not answered my question." They break apart, both looking as annoyed as I feel.

"And what question might that be?" she asks me.

"What have you done with Gemma?" I snap.

"Tsk, tsk," she coos. "Speaking to a lady like that…what would your mother think?"

"My mother is dead," I say shortly. "It matters not to me. What. Have. You. Done. With. _Her?_" My patience has run thin. This succubus is annoying me, messing with all of our heads.

"I…I would answer him…m-miss," Ann stutters softly from the other side of Felicity.

"All in good time, sweets," she murmurs to Ann. "All in good time."

"I think _now_ is a fine time," I inform her, crossing my arms. Whatever ray of attraction I may have felt initially has dissipated, replaced with an abhorance for this woman. We stare each other down, her odd eyes sparkling with an emotion that I cannot quite place.

"Well, I do not. I go by _my_ rules, not some lowly Rakshana's rules." Her attempts to rile my anger backfire. I do not like to consider myself of the Rakshana any longer. I shrug, not breaking eye contact with her. She glares. "Are you untouchable, sir?" she asks, that soft, dangerous voice back in place.

"Hardly, miss," I say politely. She floats back towards me, placing herself between Miss Worthington and I, and caresses my face with gentle hands.

"I'm glad to hear it," she croons. "That would take away half of the fun. I must admit, though, I am having trouble decoding you." I will not look at her. Those eyes are frightening, and I do not wish to see them so close to my own.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I lie. I scoot away from her ever so slightly. She follows me, and begins to trail kisses down the side of my face, down my neck, across my collarbone. She trails her nails up and down my chest and I shiver.

"Ah," she laughs, her breath tickling my neck. "I do believe I've discovered what makes…you…_tick._"

**A/N: ****I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter. I dunno why. But I am. :) I hope you enjoy it. Also, in shameless self-promotion, if you're into Harry Potter, and you like comedy parodies, I have published a story, called "The Heat of Passion," which was co-written with my friend, and we're not sure how many reviews we'll get for it. So, if you're up for a pointless comedic drabble, would you love to be a pal and read/review it? Also, reviews for this story are awesome as well. Reviews are what make me write faster. So. Yeah. Reviews? Please? I love you all!**


	9. Blind Fear

**A/N: ****Andrea, I would love to tell you if this is going to be a Karma fic or not, but that would ruin the story! I guess you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out! –Sly grin..-**

Gemma's POV

I am a fool. I have no idea where I am running to. It was a stupid move on my part. But Kartik…I cannot just leave him there. My legs are burning as I push myself further, running. My breathing is laboured and I stop, leaning up against a tree as I try to catch my breath. This blasted corset. It is so restrictive. I reach my arms back, twisting my fingers around as I try to undo it, momentarily forgetting I am wearing a dress over it. "Blast!" I hiss in a whisper, stomping my foot on the ground. I take a moment, examining my surroundings as I try to regain control of my breathing. None of it look familiar. What was I thinking? I'm sure to die now. An angry tear escapes my eye and I brush it away, plopping down into a heap of heavy cloth.

I lay down on the soft ground, staring up into the sky. It is covered by a blanket of tree tops. It is a magical sight, though, the sunset peering through the trunks, the dark sky appearing in patches of the leaves. I sit up quickly. Magic. Why did I not think of using it before now? I have been sitting here, wasting time feeling sorry for myself, when I have had magic at my disposal the entire time. I truly _am_ a fool. Closing my eyes and taking a breath, I concentrate on locating Kartik, Ann, and Felicity. Beads of sweat form on my upper lip as I do so, but my attempts come to no avail. There is something in the way of my magic. With an angry sigh, I lay back down in a huff. My magic is gone. Lovely. How on earth am I going to make it out of here alive?

It is eerily silent, and as it begins to darken even more, I grow wary, jumping at any and every small noise. I stand shakily, wanting to go on but terrified of what I may find. As the trees behind me rustle, I whirl around, my heart jumping in my chest. It is Edmund. I am sure of it. I can see absolutely nothing, and my mind begins to form all sorts of terrible scenarios. Death. Rape. Fight. Magic. I can see them all. I back up several steps, looking around blindly. Another rustle sounds, behind me again. Before I can turn, rough hands are on my wrists. I scream and one hand releases my wrist and covers my mouth. It is not an aggressive movement, though, and I silence my scream. Screaming will only worsen the situation, regardless. I am motionless, like a stone, and the hands release me. I turn around, trying to see the one who'd held me. It was a man, no doubt. No woman had hands that rough.

"Where is he?" a bodiless voice inquires. It is a familiar voice, but I cannot place where I have heard it before. I do not know who he is talking about, either.

"Edmund?" I ask. My voice is shaky, frightened. I do not like being unable to see his face. I know it is not my previous captor, but that does not mean that it is not someone worse.

"No. Not him. The other one."

"What other one?" Despite my fear, I am impatient with this man. What other one is he talking about? How many men does he think I know? There is silence, and I crossed my arms, letting out an impatient huff. "Your silence helps no one," I inform the man.

"I cannot say his name," he finally speaks. Oh. Just dandy. He cannot say his name.

"Well then, I'm afraid I cannot help you. You see, I'm in a bit of a hurry, and-," I am cut off as my wrist is grapsed again. Really, why on earth are my wrists grabbed so often? I will not have wrists for long if this keeps up.

"You know who I am talking about. You do not think you do, but I know you do. Please, help me." I stifle a sigh. He is so cryptic.

"I am unable to see you, sir. How am I to know you are truly seeking help, and you are not just luring me away?" I ask. Aother silence greets my inquiry. And then,

"You have magic, do you not?" I bite my lip. Do I answer honestly, and risk my life, or lie?

"I do not wish to use it. It is draining," I say, slipping into the lie easily. He sighs. "Why not just tell me your name?" I suggest.

"No."

"Then I cannot help you." We retreat into a stony silence for a moment. Minutes slip by, and I become frustrated. "Look, I am willing to strike a deal. If you help me find my friends, I will you help you."

"Friends?"

"Yes. Two women and a man, around my age. We came here together, and then I was seperated," I say.

"That is him," the voice tells me. "Who I am looking for."

"Kartik?" I ask in surprise. "Why would you…want him?"

"My brother," the voice says, its voice muted with sadness. Amar. That is how I know this voice. It is the voice from my visions. My heart lurches.

"Amar…," I trail off. "The Shyfter is after them. We need to go." I had not been thinking clearly. Kartik died in my visions. How had I forgotten about that? This could be what killed him. "No!" I pull my skirts up around my knees and take off, racing through the woods. My dress catches on loose braches and rips at it, tearing holes in it. I do not stop to work the fabric from the branches, though. I cannot breathe again, but I keep on. If they die…I shall never forgive myself.

"Lady, please," Amar says, his voice not a bit breathless. "Pace yourself. It will do no good for you to reach them in a weakened state."

"My corset.…" I weeze, clutching my side, "Help-help me with my-my corset." I take two large gulps of air and cough as my lungs reject the air. I motion wildly towards my corset and fiddle with the front buttons of my dress. The overcoat is soon off and my corset is exposed. "Just-just cut through the back. Please," I say, still weezing. Amar stares at me for a moment and then does as I ask, pulling a knife from his belt. I clench my eyes closed as the fabric tears, and then take in a gush of air. With a sigh, I button my jacket back up. "Thank you," I say, lungs welcoming the air. With a sigh, I push myself forward again.

"Miss, do you know where you're going?" he asks, keeping pace easily with me. I stop for a single moment and give our surroundings a calculating look.

"Not at all," I admit. "But…I cannot just sit here doing nothing. My friends are in trouble. Kartik is in danger…" My eyes fill with tears at the thought of Kartik in danger. I would do anything for Felicity and Ann, doubtless, but to think of Kartik…the only one in my life whom I truly love, truly and deeply…the idea kills me.

"Please, lady, don't cry.." Amar pleads, sounding uncomfortable. I have forgotten: men do not like tears. I laugh, though the sound is bitter and frantic.

"I apologise. Have you any idea where we are?" I inquire, still scrutinising the surroundings.

"I may. Follow me. And I need your promise that I have your full trust." His words frighten me, but he is all I have to go on.

"I trust you."

**Kartik's P.O.V.**

Her fingers trace designs along my neck and chest. I try to avoid meeting her gaze. Her eyes hold a certain power over me, entrancing me to the extent where I can no longer think for myself. Long, elegant fingers catch my chin and pull my face to hers, where she presses her lips softly to mine. I respond without thinking, liking the feeling of her soft mouth on my own mouth. Somewhere deep in my mind, Gemma's face surfaces, but I cannot bring myself to pull away. The woman's body presses to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Nothing has ever felt so right but so incredibly wrong at the same time.

I startle and break away as a swift, painful kick meets my shin. I look up to see Felicity glaring, and I stand, backing away. I nod to her in a grateful way, which she returns slightly. The woman glares. Moving her hand in a sharp movement towards Felicity, she narrows her eyes. Silently, the young girl crumples in graceful movement and lays on the ground, unmoving. Turning to face Ann, the woman repeats the motion. My heart is pounding, both in fear and anticipation. I want her. I do not want her. I want to hate her, but I cannot. She holds some sort of magic over me. She faces me again and saunters closer, smiling.

"I apologise. But we would have gotten no time to…get to know each other." She stands behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck and breathing on my neck. Shivers run up my spine. "It is so much better this way, don't you think?" She trails warm kisses up and down my neck, nibbles my ear, caresses my face. A deep longing triggers in my stomach, knotting it up. She can tell the effect she has on me, for she laughs softly in my ear. Her breath washes over my neck again. Shiver erupt.

"I..don't think..this-no. Stop," I say, my voice husky.

"That's not what you really want, is it, young Kartik?" she asks. I turn around, startled.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"This is the Realms, love. Nothing is kept a secret to us." She pulls me into a kiss, hands resting low on my hips. I pull away. No. Not with her. I will do nothing with her. I could never betray my Gemma like that.

"Well, at least tell me your name. It is only fair," I say.

"Sorry, dear. I'll do no such thing," she says, waggling a finger at me. I narrow my eyes. I am not a child. I do not need a finger waggled in my direction like a misbehaving infant. I back up a few more steps.

"Where is Gemma?" I ask. I want no more to do with this woman.

"I say, what _ever_ could hold such a reverance to this girl? She is of no spectacular beauty, and she is built like an ox."

"What is it that you hold against her?" I spit, bristling at the insults she places upon Gemma. Her eyes narrow.

"Why would you talk to a lady that way?" she asks, coming closer to me. Her eyes are sparkling with anger, and I suddenly fear my life. They lock me in, disabling me from looking anywhere else. I back up, trying to look away. A hard surface meets my back and I can move no further. She inches closer, encroaching on my space. With another sharp movement, I am on the ground, breathing heavily. Blood spills from my mouth as coughs wrack my body. Black spots dance in front of my eyes and I can feel my stamina dropping quickly. The last thing I hear before blacking out is a loud, angry yell.

"Katazyna!"

**A/N: ****Ohkay, so I know that Kartik's POV is short, but c'mon; the kid's unconcious. And I wasn't about to go in detail about the lust he was feeling. Not really in the realm of comfort for me to write about. I hoped this chapter is enjoyed. I took long enough to write it, which I apologise for. Also, her name is pronounced, "Ka-tar-jhy-na." R&R! Reviews are positively adored!**


	10. Clueless

**Katazyna's POV**

I snap my head up and look towards the sound. A growl emits from low in my throat. The fool. I narrow my eyes and smile.

"Amar," I purr, "it has been too long."

"Not long enough," he says, his facial expression mirroring mine.

"Oh, come now," I pout, sticking my lower lip out. "You don't really mean that. We used to be so close." I see Gemma, the brat, give Amar a disgusted look.

"You're joking," she says flatly.

"Oh, no, darling. Dear Amar and I used to be inseparable. He was my dearest friend."

"I was your plaything," he corrects me. "You'll never have a friend.

"Tut, tut," I say. "Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"You're no lady," Gemma snaps, glaring at me.

"Oh, my, if looks could kill!" I say, laughing lightly.

"Why are you _laughing_, you wretch?" I drop my carefree manner and saunter over to her dangerously. Quite the tongue she has.

"What did you just call me?" If my icy demeanor daunts her, she does not betray it. Those freakish green eyes stare back at me, shining with defiance.

"A wretch." I slap her hard across her freckled cheek and her mouth shapes an O of surprise. Satisfied that she will hold her silence, I turn to Amar.

"What can I do for you?" I ask, trailing a finger along his jaw line. I laugh when he jerks his head. "Oh, you and your brother are so alike," I sigh in his ear. "So easy to get a reaction out of."I walk around him, a panther stalking its prey. I see him cast a look over towards his brother, and Gemma follows his gaze. The look on her face amuses me. It is a mixture of horror, hatred, and love. Human emotions. They do not faze me. They never have. I bask in the joy it brings me to ruin other people's lives. Why let others be happy when it is so easy to take that away?

Amar, too, contorts his face as he takes in the sad sight of his little brother. Little baby Kartik, unconscious and bloody, almost like a corpse. Mmm, tragic. I wish I cared more.

Oh, I do not, who am I fooling? Watching these emotions…it is what fuels my fire, that insatiable urge to cause pain and cataclysm. It is what keeps me alive. Waiting, watching, until someone breaks, much like our Miss Doyle is about to do. I can see her bobbing on her toes, torn between staying near Amar and racing to her doomed love's side. The pain…the sadness…keep it coming, Gemma, it will only make me stronger.

"Tell me," I whisper to her, "what is it like to watch the one you love slowly slip away? To watch his breath become ragged, watch his heart slow? I say!" I exclaim as she pushes past me and races over to him. "Dreadful manners."

"Oh, shut UP, you hag!" Gemma screams, launching her shoes at me. I will have to take care of this one. She's far too bold for her own good.

**Gemma's POV**

"Kartik, Kartik," I whisper, holding his head in my lap. I rip a piece of cloth off of my skirts and wipe the blood that trails down his cheek. "What has she done to you?" I get no response. I rest my head against his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. His heart reacts as I touch him. "Are you still with us?" I ask sadly, tracing a finger along his lips, along his cheeks, down to his heart.

"Our Gemma is in love," Katazyna croons, approaching. "How terribly sad this is, losing the only one who does not care that you are a freak…or is it because he is a freak, too?" Her whisper lingers in my ears and I look up at her, willing myself not to cry. Not in front of her.

"What is it you have against him, against anyone here?" I question, narrowing my eyes. "What has he done to you that has caused you to lash out against him? Or is it," I say, a challenge rising in my voice, "because you have no one to love? Because no one loves you? And rightly so, you evil hag. You push people away. You hurt them. You are poison."

"You little-,"

"Go ahead," I say, cutting her off. "Insult me all you want, but it will not change a thing. I will hate you, you will hate me, and all the while, my friends are _dying_ because of you. So if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than to argue with you."

Honestly, though, I have no clue what to do. I do not know how to save Kartik. I do not know how to revive Ann and Fee…I am clueless, and I have no way to change it.

**A/N: **_**I am very sorry that I have not updated in close to a year. College started, and I have come to a standstill in this stories. Suggestions? Read and review, please!**_


	11. Sacrifice

**A/N: It's official. I am horrible. It's been like, a year since I updated this. I have MASSIVE writer's block. I'm sorry, guys! If there are any of you still interested in this story, a million thanks go out to you.**

* * *

It takes every ounce of determination I have not to break down and cry. I have never felt so helpless in my life. Katazyna can sense my weakness. I feel her watching my every move. Is there nothing I can do to stop her?

Exhausted, I flop onto my back, grumbling to myself. She knows every chink in our armor. What is her chink? What is it that can tear her down? Her power? Her ability to frighten?

I hear her chuckle softly to herself.

"Tut, tut, Gemma darling," she coos softly. "Giving up so easily?"

"Shut up, you prune," I snap, sitting up and glaring at her. "I'll be _damned_ if I let you win." Angrily, I stand. There must be _someone_ here who can help me. I glance around the garden, first looking to Felicity and Ann, and then to Kartik. My heart clenches. With one last glare towards Katazyna, I stride towards the forest. There is someone I can think of. I just pray that they are willing to help.

* * *

I brush aside mossy ferns and scraggly tree branches; between the green, sunlight streams through, an eerie tint to it. I have not been this way in such a long time. I do not know what to expect, what creatures inhabit the area. I pause, resting one foot up on a fallen tree. Do I really know what I am getting myself into? Before I can give it more thought, I move forward. If I hesitate now, I will never push on.

I move deeper into the moist greens, brushing hair out of my eyes. I feel as though I have entered a rainforest, wild and overgrown. Finally, the castle comes into sight. My breath hitches slightly, fear taking over. _Calm yourself, Gem,_ I scold. Securing my hair back, I close the space between me and the door.

"Ugh!" I cry, turning the knob; gnats swarm around the door, attracted by the wetness of the ivy scaling the wood. The door opens and I take a trepid step inside. The stones creak-this castle has seen better days, to be sure.

"Who is in my castle?" a lofty voice calls. I look towards the sound, my eyes working to adjust to the darkness of the castle. There is no longer a fire burning in the fireplace that once hosted a beautiful flame.

"Me," I say, my voice hoarse. I take a few more steps forward, staring around. Finally, I come to rest in front of the staircase. She is at the top, staring down at me. I can feel her eyes boring into me. How do I even begin to talk to her? We parted on less-than-civil terms last time…

"Why, I say," she says, "Gemma Doyle." The room fills with light, and I close my eyes, not used to the brightness.

"Pippa," I breathe. She descend halfway down the staircase, and then stops.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice is biting. I chew on my lip, deliberating. I could just tell her it's nothing, turn, and go right back to the clearing..but then I think of my friends, and my resolve strengthens.

"Pip," I say, "I..I need your help."

"Why on _earth_ should I help _you_?" she drawls, her voice dripping with disdain. "First," she starts, taking small steps down the stairs, "you left me here, let me eat those blasted berries. Then," she continues, taking another step, "you tried to turn Fee and Ann against me. And _then_, you _abandoned_ me, and took Felicity and Ann with me, and left me alone here, with savages. And you want me to _help_you?" Her face is close to mine; her eyes, icy blue and black, narrow dangerously.

"Yes," I reply, my own eyes staring back.

She laughs bitterly, taking a step back. "And why?"

"Because…because you're the only one who might be able to," I say. "Because I cannot do this alone..and because Ann and Felicity need you."

"Fee…Fee is here? In trouble?" she asks, her voice softening. For a moment, I think I see the old Pippa, and then it is gone and replaced with her cold demeanor.

"Do you know who..Katarzyna is?" At the mention of her name, Pippa freezes.

"The Shyfter..yes. What do you know of her?" She has started towards the door, and I follow suit. I can only assume this means that she intends to help me. Briefly, I catch her up to speed. We pick up the pace. "You don't get it, do you?" she asks.

"She feeds on fear?" I ask as we race towards the clearing.

"Among other things. Fear…concern..all of those silly human emotions," Pippa says, rolling her eyes. "Even love. Especially love. She was a sufferer of unrequited love. Gypsy love. When he left her, she was stripped of her magic. She made a bargain with a Winterlands creature and-well, you know how those end.."

That explains everything, then. Why she won't weaken. Ann and Felicity are afraid. I am afraid, for my friends, and for Kartik..and it's not only fear I feel for him. I groan. The stronger she gets, the stronger her spell gets. We are doomed.

* * *

We make it back to the clearing in record time; I do not remember a time I moved faster. Pippa races ahead of me. Shrouded by the sunlight, she looks almost ethereal. We burst through the trees and into the clearing; gasps tear through my body as we finally stop moving.

"Pip?" Felicity says, staring. "Oh, Pip!"

"Fee, darling, it's me," she says, taking her into her pale arms. "How ever did you get yourself into this mess?"

"Oh, I don't even know," Felicity says, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, and Ann, darling," Pippa says, extending a hand. I tap my foot on the ground anxiously, watching Katarzyna.

"I hate to break up this reunion, guys, but in case you haven't noticed, Kartik is dying and we are all trapped," I eventually say.

"Pippa," Katarzyna says, coming to stand by her, "Pippa, have you forgotten your mistress?" Felicity pushes Pippa away, eyes hurt.

"Mistress?" she says, staring between the two.

"Felicity, darling, no," Pippa says, taking hold of her hand. Fee pulls it away, angrily rubbing it.

"How, Pip? How could you..with _her_?" The tension is rising between the two. Ann backs away quietly, always content to avoid conflict. Katarzyna, however, stands between them, a feral smile tugging at her lips. This is the kind of contention she thrives on.

"That's right, Felicity Worthington," Katarzyna croons, drawing herself to a full standing position. She seems to grow taller as I stare, and then I realize that she _is_ gaining height. The added fear and hurt are only strengthening her.

"Stop, you two, please!" I cry. "You're making it worse." The two girls glare at each other. This is a disaster. I feel as though I could crawl into a hole and never come out. Kartik is dying; who knows, he may even be dead by now. Ann is useless, Felicity feels betrayed, and Pippa has no idea what's happening anymore. "You," I say, pointing at Katarzyna. "You're doing this. What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I am screaming by now, my face twisted with fury.

"He shouldn't be here," she shouts, pointing at Kartik. "They're liars, every last one of them."

"Who?" I say, narrowing my eyes. "What matter is it, if Kartik is here or not? Why does it affect you?"

"The Rakshana," she spits. "They lie. They use love to their advantage. No more!" she cries, rising still. "They die and I live. I will always live. Why should they get to go on with their happy little lives while I am stuck here, watching them come and go, not a care in the world?"

I stare at her. What on earth is she trying to say? And then I remember Pippa's words. Unrequited love. Gypsy love.

"Amar," I breathe. "You lost your magic when you lost Amar."

"Stop," she screams, her voice terrible and metallic in my ears. "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"And that's why you want to kill Kartik. You made a bargain with the Winterlands! It's corrupting you, bit by bit, and you need a new sacrifice! You..you…you selfish _bitch!_" I howl. And then it hits me. I turn on Pippa. "She bargained with _you_."

"Pippa?" Felicity asks, recoiling. "Pippa, it's not true!"

"And what if she did?" Pippa asks, glaring at me. "Is it so wrong to want to be powerful? Well? Is it, O High Priestess?" she spits at me.

She moves to stand next to Katarzyna. The two of them together is a frightening sight. I have bitten off far more than I can chew, and it is hitting me full-force.

"Felicity, Ann," I say, moving towards them. "I need your help. Now. I need you to summon every ounce of magic you can. Fee, your bow and arrow?"

"I can summon them," she says, holding her head high.

"They are going to use all that they can. We are on our own; I never accounted for this. I need you to forget your fear, your worries, your negativity…it's her-their-fuel. Can you do it?"

"Yes," they say.

"I'm sorry, Pip," Felicity whispers, turning and focusing an arrow on Pip's heart.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! And that it sucks. And that it REALLY sucks. But if any of you cared to stay with this story..reviews are sososo welcome. Thank you!**


	12. Destiny

Pippa's eyes widen as she watches Felicity raise her bow. Before she can open her mouth to say a word, the arrow is released and flies, straight and true, into the target. It nestles deep within the folds of her clothing and into the heart of Pippa. Dear, sweet Pippa Cross, out friend, our sister. Eyes unseeing, she drops to the ground, motionless.

"I'm sorry, Pip, I'm sorry," Felicity cries over and over again like a mantra. Katarzyna howls, racing towards Felicity's vulnerable figure.

"No. You. Don't," I say through gritted teeth. I summon as much strength as I can and push the magic toward the feral Shyfter. She stumbles back and I stare for a moment, awed that it actually worked. She whips her head around and glares and me, nostrils flaring. If looks could kill, I would be dying a thousand cruel deaths.

"You bitch," Katarzyna hisses, advancing in on me. Despite the fact that she has shrunk back to her normal height, she is a terrifying force, and I try my best not to focus on fear. My eyes rest on Pippa for a moment and I take the route I know best.

"So the great Katarzyna has a weakness after all," I taunt. "You gain all the power you want by the one emotion you fear most. You know what love is like, don't you? And you know what it feels like to lose love. But you know what? I don't feel sorry for you. You do this to yourself." I am speaking far more bravely than I feel. Beneath my skirts, my knees are quivering, knocking together like the legs of a newborn calf. "They both left you in hate. Amar, and then Pippa. And why? It's because you are unlovable. You thrive on negativity, and no one wants that around. There's already so much, why would anyone want more?"

"Stop! Shut up!" she screams, drawing a dagger. "I'll kill all of you, I swear I will. I'll start with the plump one, move on to the blondie. I'll murder your lover slowly, make you watch. Then I'll finish it off with you, starting with those freakish green eyes."

I lick my lips, speaking as I think.

"If you kill us, who will you rule? With the death of my comes the closing of the realms forever. There is no one here who will ever bargain with you again. You're losing your power as we speak." I pray that what I am saying is true. If she struck a deal with Pippa, then it must be. Pippa is dead, and she was where the power truly was. With Pippa dead, her power must be dwindling, too. At least, that is how I think it should work.

"You're wrong," she says, voice low and deadly. She presses her dagger to my throat and a drop of blood paints the tip red. I stare at it, swallowing hard, and then look up at her.

"Do it, then," I challenge her. Her eyes narrow and she pressed harder, and then suddenly, the dagger drops. She makes a choking noise and clutches at my dress, eyes bulging. I look around wildly. What is happening? When she finally drops, I see Amar and Ann standing side by side, each wielding one of Felicity's arrows, now snapped in half. Instantly, I look down and see the other halves burrowed into Katarzyna, right where her heart-the host for magic-is. I nudge her with my toe gingerly, afraid of what may happen. She does not move and I race over to the two, throwing my arms around them. A traitor tear trails down my cheek as I thank them.

Felicity has dropped Pippa, no longer holding her and crying. Instead, there is a fierce determination on her face. "She deserved it," she says, her grey eyes still sad. "She wasn't really Pip, after all."

"No, she wasn't," I agreed, wrapping an arm around Felicity as she rests her head on my shoulder. A moment later, I cry, "Kartik!" Disentangling myself from Fee, I race toward him. "He isn't waking. Why isn't he waking?" I yell, feverishly running my hands over him. I am stopped only when a rough, warm hand grasps my wrist.

"He is waking," a hoarse voice says, tinged with amusement. "Give him a moment."

Weak with relief, and exhausted by everything, I break down, sobbing. My tears soak the ground and calla lilies bloom where they fall. My whole body is pressed, face down, into the long grass and soon becomes hidden by the flowers. I should stop. I need to stop crying. We need to get out of the realms. I need to close them, once and for all. But then I pause and sit up. There is one place that I want to visit before we leave.

"Kartik," I whisper. He makes a noise. "Are you..able to walk?"

"I think so, why?" he asks. I jump up, wiping my nose on my sleeve quickly. It is a filthy action, but it happens before I can stop myself, and I ignore it. I hold out my hand and pull him up, clinging to his hand tightly. As we walk, I say,

"Kartik, before I show you what I really want to show you, I want to show you something else. I think you should get reacquainted with Amar." I let go of him and they embrace tightly. I move to the side, to where Felicity and Ann are standing. "You..were fantastic. You girls saved my life. Our lives."

"Don't ever say we don't do anything for you," Felicity teased, nudging me.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said solemnly.

"You're taking him to the Cave of Sighs, aren't you?" Ann asked, watching Amar and Kartik. I blush, and this is the confirmation they need. "Well…I guess we're not exactly surprised."

"We've been talking about you two for months," Felicity added, smirking. "I certainly hope that you weren't trying to hide it, because if so, you were doing an absolutely wretched job. 'Oh, I lost my glove!'" she cried, impersonating me that day we had our snowball fight. It was only a week ago, but it has seemed like years since that afternoon.

"Shut up," I mutter; my face feels as though it is on fire.

* * *

We walk slowly, Kartik holding my hand tightly. He has never been here, and I, once. When we enter, there is a light mist. It is like a cool kiss on my sticky skin. Once we are back home, I shall never leave my bathtub, I feel certain. We approach the circle and I face him.

"Do you still believe in destiny?" I ask, my heart pounding a hundred times faster than it should. He looks nervous as well.

"Of course I do," he says.

"Then I think it's time we discover ours."

**A/N: ****So..it sucks. Big time. And it's short. But it's DONE. Five painful years later, it's done. Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it's taken that long. And I really can't believe that there are people who are still reading this. To all of my faithful followers, thank you for sticking with it, and reviewing and favoriting. Really. It feels amazing.**


	13. URGENT PLEA

**AN UGRENT PLEA-URGENT URGEN URGENT**

**Hey, everyone. I realize that this isn't a chapter update, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm working on, it I promise. But I'm coming to you guys today with a stronger cry, and I'm imploring you to please check something out for me. **

**In Uganda, there is a man named Joseph Kony, and he's been indicted by the ICC as one of the worst criminals in the world. For the past nine years, he's been abducting children from their homes, turning the little girls into sex slaves and forcing the little boys to kill their parents, mutilate the faces of others, and kill. **

**When brought to the United States' government, they responded by saying that, because we have no stakes at all in Uganda, they will not get involved. Obama changed his mind and sent some troops to help. However, 99% of the world has no idea about Joseph Kony, but a film has been made to raise awareness. I am begging you-BEGGING you-to please, watch this video and share it with everyone that you can. Give a voice to these invisible children. **

**KONY 2012, on youtube. It's thirty minutes long, which is a small amount of time to pay for the past 26 years that these children have been abducted, raped, murder, and coerced into horrible things. Kony is gaining power and changing tactics, and this needs to be stopped. I know some of you won't take the time to watch this, but those of you who will, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE spread the word. **

"**If the government doesn't believe that people care about arresting Kony, the mission will be cancelled. In order for people to care, they have to know. And they will only know if Kony's name is everywhere." **

**Bring this man to infamy. Make him a household name. Bring his crimes to the light. Make yourself heard-make him known! Free these children. If you wouldn't want your children and siblings to be abducted, think about how much these families want their children and siblings abducted, killed..please. **

**Some quick stats: 26+ years of violence**

** -30,000+ children abducted**

** -440,000 people currently displaced across 3 countries**

** -The first man to be indicted by the ICC**

** -Has no cause-he does this to keep his power**

WWW. KONY2012. COM 


End file.
